Secrets, splits, and sweet snow
by fuzzythehampster
Summary: The four boys and ferry girl are going to the 8th grade in the US to find a girl with a lot of secrets. There will be humor, romance, and Paprika...lots of it. What will happen when Kurama splits from Youko? The world may never know... (i don't own yyh)
1. The mission

Ok, this is my first fan fiction so don't get all over me about it being bad if it is, ok? Anyway, I got really bored and got the idea for this story so I thought why not? Well, I hope you like it and please R&R!!  
  
As the whole gang sat at Yusukes's apartment, there was nothing to do. So they had to entertain themselves in anyway they could...  
  
"So..what do you want to do?" Yusuke asked looking around at the others.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" said Kuwabara in a bored tone.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you-"  
  
"Will you shut up? You're getting annoying," Hiei said peevishly from the windowsill. Kuwabara gave him a nasty look and then turned to Kurama.  
  
"What is there to do?" he asked and Kurama shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Man, this is boring. Ko-enma hasn't put me on a case in a while and there's been nothing to do for three freaking weeks!" complained Yusuke while Kuwabara tried to think of something fun to do.  
  
"Hey guys, I have an idea!" he exclaimed finally and Hiei grunted, "Well that's a first." in the corner. "Let's play 'do you love your neighbor'!"  
  
"What's that?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"It's when everyone sits in a circle with one less chair than people and the person without a chair stands in the middle. The middle guy asked someone in a chair if they love their neighbor. If the person says no, then the 2 people sitting next to him have to switch places real fast before the guy in the middle gets a seat. If he says yes then he has to say one thing that he doesn't like about everyone like you're wearing green or something. And anyone with that characteristic has to get up and find a different chair really quick."  
  
"Sounds stupid," said Hiei not getting up to play.  
  
"We might as well try it, Hiei. It'd be better than sitting around all day," said Kurama and Hiei grunted protestantly but finally gave in. They all arranged the chairs in a circle and Yusuke happened to be in the middle. He walked over to Kurama and asked, "Kurama, do you love your neighbor?"  
  
"...no," he said quietly while Hiei (with his lightning fast speed) and Kuwabara got up and tried to switch. Yusuke beat Kuwabara to a seat so he stood in the big circle. He looked at them all and said, "Yususke, do you love you're neighbor?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't like people shorter than me," Yusuke replied and all looked over at Hiei. He looked confused.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go? There's no one but me shorter than Yususke," he said looked a little irritated.  
  
"I know, that means you're stuck in the middle," said Kuwabara with a little laugh.  
  
"This isn't fair! That's cheating!"  
  
"No it's not. You can do that anytime during the game." Hiei stomped into the middle of the circle while Kuwabara bounded cheerfully to his empty chair. Hiei turned to Kurama and asked if he loved his neighbor. He replied yes but not humans.  
  
"That was pointless," said Yusuke has he leaped out of his seat. He took to long to say so and he was stuck in the middle. He looked at Hiei. "Hiei, do you love your neighbor?"  
  
"Yes, but no one with poodle-like orange hair and a nose that makes him look like Michael Jackson." There was a short silence (short being the key word) and then Kuwabara exploded.  
  
"HEY, LITTLE MAN! I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU TALK! ATLEAST I'M NOT SHORT AND UGLY!! AND I HAVE A GIRL THAT LOVES ME TOO!" Kuwabara screamed and when Kuwabara's "girl" came up, Hiei's eyes widened and he screamed back,  
  
"Yukina doesn't love you!! You're not good enough for her! If you come anywhere near her I'll-"  
  
"Gees, you guys never stop fighting, do you?" said a familiar voice. Then, Botan appeared on her oar and everyone (except Hiei) asked if there was anything Ko-enma wanted. "Yes, in fact. He needs Yusuke to go on a secret mission. It'll be an usual but dangerous situation. Ko-enma's been monitoring a girl for a week now and we need to get rid of her."  
  
"What has she been doing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She's been causing mayhem all around her city. The thing is we don't know who or what can stop her. She's taken out civilians, police officers, and whole buildings. I need you to go meet her and find out why she's doing it and what her weaknesses are. It won't be easy. She's extremely secretive about things as such things and she's not likely to open up about it right away. You have to be her friend and get her to trust you."  
  
"And where is this little pain in the neck that I have to beat?"  
  
"Oh, you're going to love this! Florida!" Botan exclaimed happily and giggled with glee. The others didn't have a clue to what Botan was talking about. She noticed their puzzled faces and stopped giggling and smiling. "It's in the U.S. that you have to go. Florida is the tourist capitol of the world. Theme parks, beaches.."  
  
"If there's hot girls in bikinis then I'M THERE!" Yusuke said enthusiastically.  
  
"Now, Yusuke, you probably won't have time to go to beaches and Disney World. You have to concentrate on your mission."  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to the girl, punch her brains out and hit the beaches. What am I going to tell Kayko and my mom?"  
  
"What did you tell them while you were training with Genkia?"  
  
"That I went to a camp."  
  
"Then there's your answer! Hurry and pack, you have to leave tonight. You're plane tickets are all ready," said Botan handing them four tickets.  
  
"Are we all going?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes, it'll be better this way. We can all help Yusuke with the mission and-"  
  
"Wait, what do you mean 'we'? You're not going are you?"  
  
"Of course I am! Oh, this'll be lots of fun!" said Botan giggling again.  
  
After the flight....  
  
"Well, that wasn't the most comfortable flight," stated Kuwabara carrying a little brown bag that reeked of airplane food and other stomach contents.  
  
"I must agree. I was quite shook up myself," said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't barfing every hour on the hour for 14 hours," Yusuke said and laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Quit fooling around you guys, we have to get to our apartment and then sign up at school," said Botan pushing the others along.  
  
"What??? We have to go to school here??" all the boys said.  
  
"Of course we do, silly. How do you think you're going to get to know this girl?" said Botan in a petulant voice. All the boys groaned and complained about how either they never did school before and they don't plan to start, or they didn't want to go to school while they were on a mission. "That's just too bad, boys. We're going to school whether you like it or not."  
  
Well, when they all got to their apartment (Botan posed as a 21 year old to get one), they unpacked their things and then called the school. Botan made arrangements for them to start in 2 days. "That'll give us plenty of time," she said in a "matter of fact" tone.  
  
"Plenty of time for what?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Shopping! We need to get our uniforms," Botan said.  
  
"Uniforms??" all four boys said together.  
  
"Yes, it's a private school so you'll need the proper uniforms.  
  
After shopping...  
  
That was the most painful experience of my life," said Hiei as they all walked in the door. Each had a white plastic bag in their hands with shirts and pants in it. Botan laughed happily and opened up her bag on her bed. "This is going to be so much fun!!!"  
  
"How old is this girl?" Yusuke asked throwing his bag in some random corner.  
  
"She's just 14. So we'll all be in her class."  
  
"Um, excuse me," said Kurama, "but I'm 15."  
  
"I told them you were 14 so you could help us. You can't go bounding off to the high school. What if we need you?"  
  
"Alright, but I still can't believe I have to wear this unusual uniform." He held up a dark green shirt with a collar and school logo.  
  
"Well, I think they look adorable!" said Botan. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" 


	2. First day of school

Tomorrow..  
  
"Ok, boys, there it is," said Botan pointing at a big brick building. "We have to blend in and seem normal. Hiei, if anyone sees your jagan or your speed, then we're out of here! Yusuke, you can't fight anyone. America is really different from Japan. These private schools are especially strict on violence. Kurama, you might want to wear a hat. You're hair is not allowed to be that long here."  
  
"Um, ok," Kurama said and pulled out a hair from his backpack.  
  
"Alright, here we go," said Yusuke in his red collared shirt and the words "Community School" on the left side of the shirt. He wore khaki pants and black shoes while Hiei wore all black. Kurama wore a light blue shirt with the same words like everyone else and navy pants. Kuwabara wore a green shirt and black pants with sneakers that squeaked everywhere he went. Botan had on a purple shirt and khaki skirt and knee high socks. Unfortunately for Botan, she had to dye her hair brown. No wacko colors allowed. Anyway, they walked into the school and went down some stairs to the 8th grade rooms.  
  
In the basement of the school, there were 2 couches and air hockey tables with kids here and there. It wasn't a big school so there were only 16 kids in the yyh gang's class. As the 5 walked down the hall to the couches, they passed by three boys. All had bleached hair. All were wearing black sweatshirts. And all were staring at Botan. She blushed and kept walking with the others. They whispered among themselves looking at the motley crew that paraded in the school.  
  
"Where is the girl. And how come we don't know anything about her?" asked Yusuke to Botan.  
  
"Oh, we know all we need to in order to find her. She's a red head named Lydia and she always wears a necklace with a ring around her neck," replied Botan in almost a whisper.  
  
"These people keep staring at me," said Hiei as he glared at a boy with blonde hair and glasses.  
  
"Well, you ARE kind of creepy at first, Hiei. I mean, you always wear black, you have red eyes, and your voice seems to deep to be in junior high," said Yusuke looking around for the girl.  
  
"Don't make waves or seem unusual, boys. The last thing we need is to be in trouble and away from Lydia," warned Botan and at that moment, someone popped out of the bathroom door talking and laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Katie! That's hilarious," laughed a girl with long brown hair.  
  
"I know. I'm a genius. Lydia, don't forget your camera when you come to my house," the blonde said. Then a red head with bright blue eyes said,"I will. Do you have them all?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. We'll make the new video tonight," said the blonde.  
  
"Excuse me," said Botan, "but we're new here and wanted to meet some new people. Hi, I'm Botan."  
  
"Botan? What kind of name is that?" the brunette said.  
  
"It's Japanese."  
  
"I'm Cayla."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Cayla. Who are your friends?"  
  
"I'm Katie and that's Lydia," said the blonde first pointing to herself and then to the red head. Lydia smiled and waved.  
  
"This is Yusuke and Hiei and Kuwabara and Kurama," said Botan pointing to each boy when she said their name.  
  
"Hi," they each said except Hiei who staring into the corner. When everyone was acquainted, they started talking about school stuff. Teachers, room numbers, and things like that.  
  
"RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!" went the school bell (which was actually just an old alarm clock on the intercom) and everyone was grabbing their backpacks and rushed into their rooms.  
  
"Here," said Katie. "You want us to show you around?"  
  
"That'd be helpful," said Yusuke. They all entered a room with three big tables and a whiteboard at the front of the room. They all picked their seats in the order of Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Cayla, Katie, Hiei, Kurama, and then Lydia. The teacher made the 5 newbies stand up and say their name and stuff like that.  
  
"I'm Botan," she said cheerfully. "I like sports and my job."  
  
"What is your job, Botan?" asked the teacher.  
  
"Err, I'm in fast food?"  
  
"Very nice!"  
  
"I'm Yusuke. I like to do martial arts, and hang out with my friends."  
  
"I'm Kuwabara. I like my girlfriend."  
  
Hiei growled then stood up. "I'm Hiei. I hate Kuwabara and school."  
  
"Hiei! Be nice," whispered Botan.  
  
"....And I like black," he finished and sat down.  
  
"I'm Kurama. I like plants and martial arts as well."  
  
"That's very nice! Now, class, we must be kind and helpful to our new classmates. Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please take off your hat while were in the building."  
  
"Um, if I may, Ma'am, I wish to keep it on."  
  
"You have to take it off."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Take it off Kurama." The teacher put her hands on her hips and gave a demanding look to Kurama. Reluctantly, he removed his hat and the room burst into laughter.  
  
"Look at his hair!!"  
  
"It looks like a girl!!"  
  
"Kurama's gay!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Lydia jumping up and the whole class snapped into attention and kept remarkably silent.  
  
"This Lydia girl may not be so bad after all," thought Hiei smirking.  
  
"Lydia, that was uncalled for. Please sit down," said the teacher Mrs. Davis.  
  
"Sorry. They were being really mean," said Lydia and she sat down looking at the floor the whole time. Kurama tapped her arm and she looked up. "Thanks," he mouthed. She smiled and he returned it.  
  
The day went on. Science, Math, Reading. Then, to everyone's relief, it was lunch.  
  
"I never knew how hard school was!" said Botan.  
  
"Now you see why I hate to go," Yusuke said pulling out a paper bag with food in it.  
  
"Yeah, it all sucks," said Katie.  
  
"I agree," grunted Hiei. They all sat down at a big long table with the rest of the 8th graders and started eating.  
  
"I have ham and cheese. What do you have, Katie?" said Cayla pulling a sandwich out of her purple lunchbox. They conversed over their food and traded until they were happy when Hiei said," I didn't bring any food. I didn't know we were supposed to.  
  
"Neither did I," said Kurama and Lydia offered to share her lunch of pasta.  
  
"You can have my lunch, Hiei. I don't like it much anyway," said Katie. "It's a chicken sandwich I got from hot lunch."  
  
"No thanks. I'm not hungry," said Hiei refusing the offer.  
  
"Hiei's a little psycho. He hardly eats and he sleeps in a tree," said Kuwabara. There was a little bit of an awkward silence while all looked at Hiei. Hiei glared at Kuwabara with his fiery red eyes and Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"AWESOME!!!" yelled Katie. "That's so cool!!! Hiei rocks!!" Hiei was a bit taken back by this as well as everyone else as Katie marveled at Hiei. He scooted away a bit but couldn't escape Katie's green eyes. He stared at them for a moment in a trance but soon pulled himself out of it.  
  
"Anyway, how did you guys like your first day so far?" Cayla asked between bites of her food.  
  
"It was hard but wonderful," said Botan jollily.  
  
"I'll live," stated Yusuke.  
  
"It was interesting," Kurama said in his calm, smooth voice. Hiei said nothing. He simply sat with his arms crossed and stared into oblivion while discussed the day so far.  
  
"You haven't met Mrs. Langford yet," said Lydia in a "beware" voice.  
  
"God, I hate her!!" said Cayla enlarging her eyes to show her loathing feelings. Lunch ended and everyone left to go back to their classes. It wasn't long until the gang felt the wrath of the Langford. They left scarred for life, petrified, and exhausted. Even Hiei got the crap scared out of him.  
  
"That was terrible," said Botan rushing out of the room with her backpack.  
  
"I told you," said Cayla.  
  
"I don't know how we come home from school alive everyday," breathed Lydia practically running.  
  
"Atleast it's over now," said Kurama.  
  
"I don't think I could stand another day in there," Yusuke stated and the rest of the yyh gang agreed.  
  
"Well, we have to go home now," said Katie.  
  
"Bye!" the three said in unison and waved.  
  
"Yusuke, follow Lydia. Maybe you could find something out. Talk to her," Boan whispered. Yusuke nodded and then watched the three go around the corner. He snuck around the town behind Lydia. Finally, she departed with Katie and Cayla and went her own way to her house.  
  
"Nothing unusual. Humph. I've following her around for an hour and nothing. Nothing!" thought Yusuke a little annoyed. Then, something weird happened.... 


	3. The flute

Ok, you guys, sorry this is such a short chapter compared to the others but I finally got it out. I hope you like it.  
  
There was a high pitched sound like a flute that sounded in the air. A strange tune played and at first, nothing happened. Then, Lydia walked into a park that stood not too far away. Yusuke followed her all the way into the middle of a thick wood. She stopped abruptly and Yusuke hid behind a tree at a safe distance as he spied on her. He stared and dropped his jaw. Lydia was affected by the flute's song. She transformed. Her hair turned pink and shrunk until it was pixie short and her eyes turned totally white. Her clothes stayed the same but her body shape totally changed. He thin, pale features suddenly turned tan and a little muscular and she grew a considerable amount taller. Yusuke watched as her innocent, fun-loving face morphed into an expressionless and emotionless one.  
  
"What the hell? It's like she's a zombie" thought Yusuke as Lydia turned her head completely backwards and glared at him. Her eyes glowed silver and her mouth curled into a sinister smile.  
  
"I knew you'd follow," whispered a voice from the wind. Turning her head back around in its proper position, Lydia laughed and turned her whole body in Yusuke's direction and walked forward. Yusuke, obviously freaking out, backed away breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, Lydia spoke.  
  
"Yusuke," she bellowed in a voice not her own. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She hit a tree, busting it into thousands of tiny splinters and then continued forward.  
  
"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap!" whispered Yusuke to himself. "What am I going to do? I can't fight her. I'll kill her if I try. She's so innocent..or WAS innocent. I can't hit her knowing what the real her is like." He turned around and burst into a run.  
  
"You can run," said the zombie of Lydia, "but you can't hide." She followed him and to a playground.  
  
"I have to. I have to," thought Yusuke and he stopped, turned around, and began powering up. His right index finger glowed light blue and her raised it to meet Lydia, who had caught up with him. "I don't want to hurt you, Lydia."  
  
"Ha! Try to hurt me," said Lydia with a sarcastic smile. Yusuke decided to save the spirit gun for later and took her challenge and sprinted over to her. He put all the strength he had into one punch and his fist went sailing into her face. He made contact and hoped he hadn't done too much damage. Pulling back his hand he found..nothing happened. His hit was hadn't done a thing to her and the same sarcastic smirk lay on her face.  
  
"What??" cried Yusuke.  
  
"I told you," said Lydia. "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. Ever heard of how hard dragon scales are? My skin is ten times tougher. And don't bother trying to attack me from the inside. You can only get me that way with your spirit energy. My whole body from brain to toenail is impervious to it."  
  
"Not good. What am I going to do?" thought Yusuke. Lydia held him up by his collar and gave one hard punch in the face. His body went flying onto the ground and rolled until it painfully hit a nearby tree. He stood up while she walked calmly over and when she came close enough, he continuously showered him with hits in the stomach until she hit him so hard that he coughed up blood. He fell on the grass with a thud and when she was about to kick him again, a green blur came out of nowhere. The Lydia zombie lay on the ground wrapped in a spiky green vine.  
  
"I thought you might need help," said the voice of Kurama to Yusuke. He walked out of the shade of the trees while Lydia fought to get out of the Rose Whip's coiling grip. Then suddenly, the mysterious flute came again and Lydia transformed back into herself. Her hair turned back to its original length and shade, her skin lightened, her eyes resumed their natural color, and her body shrunk until she was regular height. Yusuke nudged her with his foot but her whole body was limp so nothing happened.  
  
"What wrong with her?" asked Yusuke not taking his eyes off her for fear that she might wake up and punch his brains out.  
  
"I don't know. I saw what happened. Strange," replied Kurama. "Changing the subject, Botan changed apartment complexes. She didn't like the owner of the other one. Or he didn't like her. Anyway, you're sharing one with Kuwabara and Botan and I'm sharing another adjoining apartment with Hiei."  
  
"But Hiei sleeps in a tree," said Yusuke. "And he's always somewhere else by himself. He'll never even be there."  
  
"I know. That's why I asked to share with him. I'll take her back with me so we don't have to cram her in your apartment. We'll see how she is in the morning."  
  
"Ok, but don't get any ideas, fox boy," said Yusuke who was kidding but still a little serious at the same time. Kurama chuckled and retracted his Rose Whip back into a flower and picked Lydia up before walking with Yusuke to the new apartment complex.  
  
When they got there, Yusuke went and told the Botan and Kuwabara what happened while Kurama went to his own apartment. He kicked open the door with Lydia in his arms and laid her on the small couch that stood in the middle of the room. He listened in silence and put his ear near her mouth.  
  
"She's breathing," he thought. "So she should be ok. I just need to keep her here until she wakes up. He got up, sat in a chair, and turned on the TV. He watched it until it was about 10 o'clock (dang, that's a long time). He clicked it off with the remote and looked over at Lydia who still hadn't woken up yet. He walked over and bent down before making sure she was still breathing.  
  
(Sorry to change POV on you all of a sudden) Kurama's POV  
  
I couldn't be sure when she would wake up but it I knew she'd be ok. She must have just been tired from using much more energy that her original body had so she'd be asleep for a while. I just had to watch over her until she's well again. She twitched slightly and I smiled. She was even more innocent looking when she was asleep. I stroked her hair a little. I couldn't help it because she was so beautiful. I admitted it but I couldn't get emotional or it'll get in my way, as Hiei says. We have to stop her and if I get attached and Yusuke kills her, it'll just be more pain for me.  
  
She began to stir a little and amazingly, she opened her eyes a little but. She looked right at me for a moment or two then looked around and said, "Where am I?"  
  
"At my apartment," I said softly. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Kurama? What happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No. I remember walking home from school and then I fainted. It happens a lot."  
  
"Oh, I found you on the sidewalk so I took you here to nurse you back to health."  
  
"I'm fine now." She tried to sit up but fell right back down. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Sleep then. Don't worry about anything but getting your strength back. I'll be around if you need anything," I said slowly standing up. She looked up at me, smiled, and then muttered something that I couldn't understand. She looked so peaceful asleep. She was beautiful.  
  
I hope you guys liked this one! Please R&R if you get a chance. 


	4. Three dictionaries

(Ok, if you've read my other chapters, then you know I've made a few spelling errors and I'm sorry! I hope you get the idea of what I mean even when I misspell words)  
  
Fuzzy: Random quote of the day..."THE CORN MAFFIA!!"  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
The night dragged on as I tossed and turned in his sleep and the others all slept like babies (Kuwabara was a very loud baby). I dreamed that I was in the hospital with Lydia and that she was on her death bed. I sat next to her holding her hand as I told her that it'd be alright and that she'd get well soon. When she gasped for her final breath, her grip on my hand went limp and I knew she was dead. I awoke sweating and breathing hard and rushed out of my room still in my boxers to see if Lydia was ok. She lay asleep still on the couch. I sigh in relief as I listened to her breathing softly. I returned to my room and fell asleep again hoping that my dream would never come true.  
  
(Third person)  
  
The next morning, the gang went to school again.  
  
"I hate school. It's pointless. Demons don't need to know math!" said Hiei bitterly.  
  
"We have to seem normal and go though, Hiei," said Kurama stuffing his hair in his hat and looking back at the apartment complex that shrunk into the distance as they walked away. They all walked together to face the drudgery, horror, and stupidness of school. They made their way into the building, down the stairs, and through the hall to see Katie and Cayla with two other girls. One had dirty blonde hair and braces and the other was a hyper girl with orange hair. The YYH gang walked up to hear them talking about Paprika.  
  
"I took a huge whiff of it and started laughing really hard," said Cayla giggling.  
  
"I brought some," said Katie pulling out of her backpack a container with the word "Paprika" written in red letters.  
  
"Gimme' it!" said the red head as she snatched it.  
  
"Sniff it, Kelli!" cheered the new blonde. "Sniff it! Sniff it! Sniff it!"  
  
"Calm you butt down, Anne," said Kelli and she lifted the bottle to her nose and inhaled deeply. "WOHOO! I see colors!  
  
"Is she high or something?" said Yusuke when they walked up. He raised one eyebrow at Kelli the high red head.  
  
"I'm KeLi!" Kelli said waving at them.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
"Botan. Hello!"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"...," said Hiei just staring wide-eyed at Kelli.  
  
"This is Hiei," said Kurama pointing to the short, creepy guy next to him.  
  
"I'm Anne," the dirty blonde said. She smiled and the only person who smiled back was Kurama (because everyone was getting freaked out by Kelli).  
  
"I lIkE yOuR hAiR!!" said Kelli looking at Hiei's tall spiky hair. "YoU'rE sO cUtE aNd CuDlEy!!!" She grabbed Hiei and hugged him while he tried to escape her grasp. When she finally let him go, Katie slapped Kelli and went over to fix Hiei's hair (which it really didn't need but she wanted and excise to touch it).  
  
"I'm scarred for life," said Hiei batting Katie away.  
  
"YoU kNoW yOu LiKe Me!" screeched Kelli and She left toward Hiei. He ran..far away. And she followed him as the others nearly died laughing.  
  
"Hey!" shouted a tall guy with an earring. "School's not over yet!" Hiei stopped and faced him.  
  
"I want to see YOU nearly get pummeled by that little cretin and stand still," said Hiei glaring.  
  
Well, school started and the normal boredom of a regular school day went on. In science they were talking about gravity and Cayla had to point out that gravity didn't really apply to Hiei's hair. Science ended along with the other subjects and lunch started. Remembering the reference to Hiei's gravity defying hair, Kelli (who was sober again..sort of), Anne, Cayla, and Katie decided to conduct an experiment. The experiment was to see if Hiei's hair could hold up a piece of paper.  
  
"Ooh! Look! It floats!" said Anne putting a blank sheet of paper on top of Hiei's spiky head.  
  
"Try a bunch of paper," said Katie pulling out a thin stack of paper from her notebook. They placed it on top of his hair and it still stood tall and strong while he sat pouting in his seat.  
  
"Get away from me, you fools!" he barked but the girls ignored him. The only thing that got him from cutting their heads off was Botan's order and Katie's plea that they could try this to his hair.  
  
"Dictionaries!" cried Cayla.  
  
"Three of 'em! Get three!" said Katie who Anne who went and got 3 big dictionaries. One by one, they placed the giant books on his head..and his hair still stood straight up.  
  
"Wow!! Awesome possum!!" yelled Katie as she stared in wonder at Hiei's unbendable, ebony hair.  
  
""Kodak moment right here," said Cayla as she and the other girls simply laughed at the strange sight before them. When Hiei stood up to leave and couldn't reach the books because they were too high up, the girls fell out of their chairs roaring with laughter. Hiei scowled. They finally took the books off his head and it wasn't long until the school day was over.  
  
"Another day in Hell is finally over," said Kurama as he ran out of the brick school and ran to the apartments. 


	5. Unexpected Events

Kurama: My, it's been a while since an update, hasn't it?  
  
Fuzzy: Yes it has. Oh look! A big distracting thingy!  
  
Kurama: What about a new chapter?  
  
Fuzzy: I'm getting to it! Ooh! I have an idea!  
  
Kurama: WOW!  
  
Random quote of the day: Even though I only knew her for 38 seconds, I'll never forget Cindy! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurama rushed back to the apartments while the others stayed and chatted with Anne, Kelli, Cayla, and Katie. His dream haunted him throughout the day and he was constantly worrying if it would ever come true. He stuck the key in the lock and noisily opened the door to see Lydia sitting on the couch watching Spongebob. She looked over and smiled while saying, "Hi! Home from school?" Kurama nodded and smiled back.  
  
(Lydia's POV)  
  
It was kind of funny how loudly he walked in the door and he seemed a little out of breath. He calmed down a bit once he was in the apartment but I still didn't understand what I was doing there. My head hurt a lot and I got to stay home from school so I didn't worry about it much. Kurama was really nice. He asked me how I was feeling and I told him I was doing ok except for my head and he gave me some headache medicine. He seemed really interested in my health. Almost TOO interested but it was nice to know he cared. He was really sweet. He was bending over backwards constantly to make sure I was comfortable and everything.  
  
"So how was school?" I asked trying to be polite and start a conversation.  
  
"Fine. Kelli, I think her name is, frightened Hiei a bit," he answered sipping something out of a cup.  
  
"What did she do now?"  
  
"She hugged him and chased him practically all over school."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah," he chuckled and explained the incident of Kelli running after Hiei and the experiment with three dictionaries. It was hilarious! And it didn't surprise me a bit. My friends were always doing stuff like that because....that's just who they were. We talked a lot about the school day and my friends and his friends and other things. It was a great conversation. It was really interesting to hear what it was like in Japan compared to the U.S. and we sat for hours just talking. When my favorite show came on, I made him watch it with me until 10:30 and we ate ice cream for half an hour and then we went to bed. I got comfortable on the couch and he went into his room to go to sleep. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I heard a doorknob rattle. My eyes popped open and I heard footsteps coming closer. I turned onto my side and squinted my eyes to make it look like I was asleep as I watched through tiny slits. Kurama, still in his clothes, walked over to me and kneeled down. He gazed at me for a minute or two and I noticed how his eyes sparkled as he looked at me.  
  
"He couldn't," I thought to myself. "He's only known me a few days. He can't be in..." My thoughts were disrupted when I felt a warm hand on my face as Kurama tenderly ran his fingers along my cheek. Then I heard a sniffing sound. He was smelling my hair!! I thought I was going to laugh but I held it in and then, I felt him lightly kiss my forehead, get up, and then started walking back to his room. When I heard the door close behind the couch, I sat up and saw him standing there with his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"I had a feeling you were awake," he whispered and he let go of the knob.  
  
"Uh....yeah," I said quietly. I didn't really know what to say so I made it the shortest answer I could.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"The whole time," I said slowly. He blushed and I asked him to come sit down. He walked over and sat on the couch next to me and said the one thing that no boy had ever said to me.  
  
"I think I love you," he said plainly and clearly. It was so sweet! I sat looking into his eyes as I thought over how I should respond. I didn't really think I could say it back and mean it and I had a strange feeling that he'd know if I was lying.  
  
"Kurama," I started and paused as his lovely green eyes glittered. "I don't know Kurama. I don't know. I just met you a few days ago and I've only really talked to you for a few hours and..."  
  
"That's your brain talking," he said gently putting a single finger over my lips. "I want to hear from your heart." He took his finger away, and for a long time we sat staring at each other. What could I say? I think he truly loved me but I didn't know how to answer him.  
  
"I don't think that-" I began.  
  
"Don't think," he whispered as he leaned close to me and he nuzzled his nose against mine. All of a sudden, I felt VERY uncomfortable. My face was the source of my power. My core.  
  
"Uh...I have to go...er...now," I said as I tried my best not to look him in the eye. Just as I had thought he would, he knew I was lying. He says a lot through his eyes and they saw right through me. He leaned in again and this time I didn't pull away. He kissed me softly and took my hand. With the other one, he lightly caressed my cheek. Then, at about the worst timing ever, the door to the apartment swung open and Hiei stood in the doorway. We froze. When he saw us, his eyes widened and then he said, "I don't even want to know." He walked into the kitchen and Kurama and I straightened out on the couch and sat properly and turned on the TV.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hiei?" asked Kurama a little uneasily.  
  
"I was hungry," Hiei replied from the next room. He walked in with a bowl of ramen noodles and then walked out the door. When he shut the door, I breathed a sigh of relief. Kurama did the same. He looked at me and said, "Goodnight. See you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight," I said back and he walked to his room and, this time, actually went in it before he closed the door. I had a lot of things to think about that night. Was it too soon? Should we try to slow it down? Do I have real feelings for him? It was a long night that I lied awake thinking over everything.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I might have been a little too fast. I was almost glad Hiei had walked in before anything serious happened because I might not have been able to help myself. I had to control myself more. The next day was Saturday so it gave me a chance to apologize to Lydia. When I woke up, Lydia had already been up for a little while and sat eating a bowl of cereal that I had in my apartment. I sat down across from her at the table and tried to form a good apology.  
  
"Lydia," I started and she stopped eating to listen to me when she heard her name, "I just wanted to say I was sincerely sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. I couldn't help myself and I might have gone too fast." She smiled as if to say that it was ok and then said, "Forgiven. But do something for me, will you?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Tell why I have scratches all over my body. They weren't there before you took me here after I fainted."  
  
"Uh.....When you fainted you....fell and got a little scratched up," I lied knowing that she wouldn't believe the truth if I told her.  
  
"Oh....ok. Not knowing was bugging me," she said getting back to her cereal. "I have another question. Last night, what you said......were you just caught up in the moment or did you really mean it?" I laughed a little then got up and went into my room. She'd just have to ponder what my answer would have been. I wanted to slow things down and thought that maybe it'd be better if we did something with the whole group instead of us alone. I opened the door to my room. She was still sitting at the table.  
  
"Are you doing anything today?" I asked knowing that she wasn't.  
  
"No, why?" she answered.  
  
"I thought we might be able to do something with your friends and my friends."  
  
"How 'bout the beach?!" She got very excited at the thought of going to the beach so I agreed and went into the next apartment to talk to Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara about it. Surprisingly, Hiei was there.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, Hiei?" I inquired.  
  
"I didn't want to walk in on you too again so I came here," grunted Hiei.  
  
"What are you talking about Hiei?" asked Botan a little surprised.  
  
"Fox boy and that girl were making out on the couch."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Botan. "What were you thinking, Kurama?" I didn't answer. Botan kept going though. "I thought I could trust you too keep her safe and that was it but now you're going to get her hopes up and crush them! You don't even know Lydia's past so don't try to put yourself in her future!"  
  
"What do you mean her past?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Lydia's past," started Botan slowly, "is a very sad story. When she was 4, her father abandoned her and she lived out on the streets for a little while until she came to an orphanage. Her brother got in trouble with the law and she hasn't seen or talked to him since she was 7. Her father and her brother were he only family after her mother died during childbirth and just a few months ago, she got into a relationship with a boy and it ended terribly. She has a horrible history with men and if you get her attached to you then leave, it'll just add to the many scars she already has from boys.  
  
"Oh," I said quietly. "I had no idea."  
  
"You should never get attached to anything anyway," said Hiei folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Well, you're one to talk," said Yusuke. "You're pretty attached to Yukina, if you ask me."  
  
"She's different," he snapped.  
  
"Anyway," said Botan, "You have to be careful Kurama."  
  
"I'll try. Oh, before I forget," I said,"Botan, would it be ok if we all went to the beach today?" Yusuke and Kuwabara sat hoping that Botan would say yes.  
  
"Hm.....I suppose we can," said Botan cheerfully.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!! AWESOME!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke and then, all of a sudden, there was a soft, high-pitched sound. Something little and blue came around the corner and into the room.  
  
"You brought Puu??" said Botan going over and scooping the little thing up and petting it.  
  
"What was I supposed to do??" answered Yusuke. Botan giggled and patted Puu's head.  
  
"Let's go in a few hours," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Alright, then," said Kurama and he left to go tell Lydia. 


	6. The Beach

Fuzzy: I have another idea!  
  
Kurama: *writes in a little notebook* "Today was a fantastic day for Fuzzy."  
  
Random quote of the day: Catch that mayo!  
  
CHAPTER 6 The yyh gang along with the Community School gang all went to the beach together. In fact, they rented hotel rooms so they could stay all weekend (Kuwabara and Yusuke were very pleased with this). It was a hectic drive to the beach but when everyone got out on the sand and in the water, they had loads of fun. Botan was sporting a pink bikini, Cayla wore a tube top with and "island design" along with some sofies, Anne brought a red swimsuit, Kelli wore a purple two piece, Katie wore a patriotic tankini, and Lydia had on a blue tankini with flowers. Yusuke had orange trucks, while Kurama's were dark green and Kuwabara's were bright yellow. They all had so much fun and the other girls LOVED Puu.  
  
"He's so cute!!!!" said Katie petting it.  
  
"I LOVE IT!" said Lydia.  
  
"Can I hold him?" asked Cayla and the girls all gathered around and giggled every time Puu made a noise. "He looks like a deformed penguin," said Kelli and they all laughed.  
  
"I think he's adorable!!" squealed Anne and they all sat talking about how cute he was.  
  
"Now I wish I hadn't brought him," muttered Yusuke to Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, it kinda makes this beach thing not so fun," answered Kuwabara and when Yusuke finally pried Puu from the girl's hands, they decided to play beach ball. All except Katie and Lydia....who would have sucked if they had played.  
  
"Alright, Stan, I think we have an interesting game coming up," said Lydia pretending to hold a microphone.  
  
"It looks fantastic, Dan, just great," said Katie in an announcer voice. They sat in the sand next to the net and announced everything that was going on.  
  
"And Kuwabara goes up for a spike! Will he score for his team??" said Katie climactically and sarcastically.  
  
"NO! Instead, Cayla spikes the ball on Kuwabara's head. That one hurt," said Lydia in her annoying announcer guy voice as well.  
  
"Call the paramedics! Kuwabara's knocked out! And I think that hit to the face made him deformed!"  
  
"Oh wait, he's getting up and well, he's just ugly!" They laughed as Kuwabara gave them a mean look and started coming toward them. They ran over to Botan who had the volleyball, took it, and punted it far away.  
  
"Wow! I think we have to go get that ball, Dan."  
  
"Yes we do, Stan, and the players need to not leave the court until the ball is back." They ran to get the ball which never actually came back so they decided just to play in the ocean except Botan who wanted to get a tan.  
  
"Botan, you're going to burn if you don't put sunscreen on," said Yusuke.  
  
"No, I don't want something stopping me from getting a good tan," said Botan putting on some shades and laying down on a beach towel. She eventually fell asleep and while the others had their fun in the water (dunking each other, chicken fight, boogie boarding, ect.), Botan sat in the sun. When they all got really tired, they thought it'd probably be best to go up to the rooms since it was getting late so they went to wake Botan. They all laughed as they approached her and when Cayla bent down and poked her, Botan woke up with a loud, "OUCH!" She opened her eyes and rubbed her arm where Cayla poked her and asked what that was for.  
  
"We were just waking you up since we were going back to the hotel," said Kurama.  
  
"Why are you all staring at me?" said Botan a little uneasily. She removed her sunglasses and looked at them. They couldn't take it anymore. They all burst out laughing and several of them fell on the ground. Angered by this, Botan demanded to know what was so funny.  
  
"You're face," said Yusuke laughing.  
  
"You look like so got attacked by a red marker," said Anne and she took one more look at Botan and keeled over with roaring laughter. Botan looked in the reflection of her sunglasses and screamed.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?!"  
  
"You got a sunburn," said Lydia trying not to giggle. "It happens all the time. You must have forgotten to put on sun block.  
  
"I TOLD you, Botan!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Don't worry Botan," said Kurama laughing just a little. "You'll be ok." He winked at her knowing that she had healing powers so she could just make it go away.  
  
"Alright," she muttered and then got up to join the others on their way to the hotel.  
  
"So Botan," said Kelli, "About the rooms. Who am I sharing with?"  
  
"Oh yes," said Botan remembering it all. "You'll be sharing with Anne and me. Cayla, Lydia, and Katie are sharing another one next to us. The boys are all going to be in one room a few rooms away."  
  
"How many beds are there?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Two in each room."  
  
"WHAT???" yelled Kuwabara. "You mean that two of us have to share a bed??"  
  
"Well, yes. I mean you could just have someone sleep on the floor."  
  
"Kelli, will you let me sleep with you guys?" said Kuwabara with his lovesick eyes.  
  
"Oh......my.......God," said Yusuke. "Kuwabara has a thing for Kelli."  
  
"Ho can you tell?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Look at him!!" They looked and Kuwabara suddenly tried to be all macho and crap and freaked out Kelli.  
  
"Kuwabara," said Botan. "Just sleep on the floor. You'll be fine."  
  
"Why do I have to sleep on the floor??"  
  
"Because we said so." Kuwabara muttered something under his breath and stopped forward to the rooms with the others. They got to their rooms and got their stuff set up. All the girls took showers and the guys snacked on the food in the little fridge that sat in the corner of their room. Botan leaned out the door of her shared room and said, "Good night everyone!" There were quiet replies and a loud "BOTAN I HATE YOU!" from Kuwabara. The all went to sleep quite late (Kuwabara wouldn't shut up and kept the other guys awake and all the girls were talking until all hours of the night.  
  
It was around 2:00 that Yusuke finally couldn't take any more of Kuwabara's babble so he got dressed and took a walk around the hotel. He strolled down the halls and then heard something strange. The flute.  
  
"What the hell???" said Yusuke quietly. "That thing again?" The flute played its mysterious tune and the door to Lydia's room opened along with the room that Botan shared. Lydia and Anne walked out of their rooms and began walking absentmindedly down the hall and to the elevator. Yusuke scurried down the stairs as fast as he could and spied on them as they came out the elevator doors. They both looked blankly ahead and then went out the automatically opening hotel doors. Yusuke followed at a close distance out onto the sand. They kept walking until they were in a secluded part of the beach. Lydia started transforming into her demon self and....Anne did too! Her hair turned silver white and ears popped out of her head. Her yellow eyes were the only thing that stayed the same. She grew taller and stronger as Lydia's hair shrunk and skin darkened. "Not again! And now there's two of them....how?" thought Yusuke. And something answered his question. A glowing red circle appeared on Anne's arm. "What, did she BITE her or something??" Then, behind him, there came a noise of feet shuffling on the ground. It was Kelli! She had changed too. Her hair had turned blue and eyes turned bright red. Her skin was dead white, she had shrunk to a tiny size, and wings had sprouted out of her back. She fluttered over to where Anne and Lydia were and Yusuke saw another red circle on her shoulder. Apparently, Lydia had bitten Anne who had bitten Kelli. They were starting a chain. When they were all together, they made their way to an abandoned lighthouse. Yusuke wasn't stupid enough to go along so he went back to the hotel as fast as he could to get Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. He burst through the door and shook both Kurama and Kuwabara awake. "Get up, you guys!" he said in a loud whisper. "I need you guys."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kuwabara rubbing his eyes. "She's back. The Lydia zombie is out on the beach. And she brought friends. Anne and Kelli are infected by whatever is causing this all as well."  
  
"I don't understand. How is that possible?" asked Kurama quickly putting on his shirt.  
  
"I think Lydia bit one of them and it just started a little chain," answered Yusuke.  
  
"Kind of sounds like how to pass on the werewolf thing," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But we can't take our time here! They could be going somewhere important tearing up.....stuff. Does anyone know where Hiei is?" A black shadow flew into the room and all of a sudden, Hiei's voice came from the corner, "You rang?"  
  
"Oh good," sighed Yusuke. "I need your help."  
  
"Do I get to kill someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'm not coming."  
  
"HIEI!!"  
  
"Fine..... whatever. I'll come but I won't like it." Yusuke rolled hi eyes and the boys ran out of the hotel to the old lighthouse that Yusuke saw the girls go in.  
  
"This is it," Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Let's go," said Kuwabara leading the group into the small door on the building. Quickly and quietly they climbed the numerous stairs and at the top was a room with the old and unused light in the middle. They cautiously opened the door and inched their way inside. They heard faint voices and one sounded very familiar. Yusuke tilted his head to try to see who it was and a familiar blonde with pink tentacles attached to his hair and weird red shoes was standing in front of three figures.  
  
"WHAT??" thought Yusuke as his eyes bulged. "I thought he was dead!" 


End file.
